Saranghae
by araaassi
Summary: "Because loving you doesn't need a reason, so i will love you 'just the way you are'." / EXOYoong (LuYoon) fanfiction. Drabble/Ficlet? idk. newbie. RnR please?:)


_Tittle: Saranghae..._

_Genre: Humor, Romance._

_Main Cast: EXO's Luhan ∞ SNSD's Im Yoona_

_-Notes: This story already publised at; .com and – .com. RnR pleaseeee?:')_

_._

_._

_._

_"Yoona-ya, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi orang yang ada disatu-satunya di hatiku?"_

_"A...Apakah kau serius? Kau takkan menyesal memilihku?"_

_"Tidak, Yoona-ya. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah berbohong bukan?"_

_"...ne"_

_"Jadi?"_

.

.

Yoona sedari tadi hanya berjalan bolak-balik didalam kamarnya. Ia masih menggantung pernyataan cinta dari sahabatnya, Luhan.

Yoona menatap bingkai foto berbentuk rillakumma yang ternyata adalah foto mereka berdua -Yoona dan Luhan- ia memandangnya sebentar dan tersenyum tipis. Amat sangat tipis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan sahabatnya itu memiliki perasaan lebih padanya.

Tidak munafik. Sebenarnya Yoona juga merasakan perasaan yang sama pada Luhan. Jauh sebelum Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada Yoona. Jauh sebelum itu. Yoona sudah mulai mencintai Luhan sejak mereka duduk dibangku 2 SMA.

Yoona dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat sejak jaman SMA. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kuliah dan sebentar lagi juga akan lulus. Jadi sudah dibayangkan bukan berapa lamanya Yoona memendam perasaannya pada Luhan? Dan tadi siang semua perasaannya terbalas. Luhan juga mencintainya.

.

.

"Aku harus apa...ya Tuhan tolong aku. Aku juga mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku bingung" gumam Yoona sambil mengadah kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

_Drrrtt...Drrrttt_

Getaran handphone mengagetkan Yoona. Ia melihat layar handphonenya dan terlonjak kaget. Itu telepon dari Luhan!

"Angkat atau tidak..." bingung Yoona. Jari-jarinya ingin segera memencet tombol hijau itu. Tapi kenapa ia masih ragu?

.

.

Luhan sedang termenung dikamarnya. Ia menimang-nimang handphonenya. Parasnya terlihat kebingungan. Ia menatap handphonenya berulang kali. Dan dalam hitungan menit ia mengotak-atik handphonenya dan memencet nomer seseorang. Lalu diarahkan handphonenya kearah telinga kanannya.

"Semoga kau mengangkat teleponku, Yoona-ya." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan. Ada apa kau menelponku?" sapa Yoona dan mulai bertanya mengapa Luhan menelponnya.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja-" ucapan Luhan terputus. Yoona bingung. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Luhan.

"Hanya saja...aku merindukanmu, Yoona-ya." lanjut Luhan. Membuat Yoona menegang. Bibirnya kaku. Ia tak dapat membalas ucapan Luhan.

"Yoona-ya? Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Luhan polos. Yoona tersentak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jahat sekali kau. Kau rela aku meninggal, huh? Padahal aku kan belum membalas perasaanmu tadi siang." kata Yoona keceplosan. _'Bodoh. Im Yoona. Bodoh'_ maki Yoona dalam hati. Hai, Im Yoona! Tak taukah kau bagaimana wajah Luhan saat kau mengatakan itu? Wajah Luhan memerah dan ia gugup!

"Yoona-ya." panggil Luhan pelan. Dengan bodohnya Yoona mengangguk padahal sedang berbicara via telepon dan tanpa membalas ucapan Luhan.

"Yoona-ya" panggil Luhan lagi. Yoona kesal.

"Apasih, Luhan?!" tanyanya agak keras. Dan bodohnya juga, Luhan menggeleng. Padahal mereka berdua sedang berbicara via telepon.

"Jadi...kapan kau akan membalas perasaanku?" tanya Luhan, gugup. Tak ada bedanya dengan Luhan, Yoona pun juga gugup.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membalasnya sekarang. Apa kita bisa bertemu? Mumpung ini masih jam 7 malam, Luhan." kata Yoona, membuat Luhan diseberang sana antusias dan mulai mengangguk-angguk, senang mungkin?

"Aku bisa Yoona-ya! Kita bertemu ditaman tadi siang. Okay?" kata Luhan yang langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Membuat Yoona berdecak.

.

.

_-Taman-_

Yoona duduk dibangku kayu panjang yang langsung berhadapan dengan danau buatan yang agak kecil. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup matanya. Yoona membelalak kaget namun langsung tersenyum.

"Tebak aku..." terdengar sebuah suara agak berat yang semakin membuat Yoona melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku tahu. Luhan cepat lepaskan tanganmu." kata Yoona lalu mulai tertawa kecil. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas membuat Yoona lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali menebakku?" tanya Luhan heran. Yoona tersenyum. "Kita ini sudah bersama-sama berapa tahun sih? Tidak mungkin aku melupakan suaramu itu, Luhan!" kata Yoona santai lalu menatap danau kecil didepannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?" tanya Luhan. Yoona mengangguk. Membuat Luhan tersentak. "Sungguh?" tanya Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Yoona mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"_Gomawo, saranghae_ Yoona-ya." ucap Luhan lalu mulai merengkuh Yoona kedalam pelukannya. "_Nado saranghae_. Omong-omong, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Luhan?" tanya Yoona dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Padahal perempuan yang mengejarmu lebih cantik dariku, lebih-" ucapan Yoona terpotong karena jari telunjuk Luhan sudah berada di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau tahu, Yoona-ya. Karena mencintaimu itu tidak perlu alasan kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu buka karena kau cantik. Kalau aku mencintaimu karena kau cantik itu namanya obsesi bukan cinta." kata Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik Yoona kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

_Ini aneh banget kan yaaa...aku mau ketawa...tapi tetap tinggalkan jejak yaaaa!~~~_


End file.
